Restraint
by Jade-Max
Summary: Ahsoka enjoys a little eye candy. Risqué – and deserved of the STRONG "T" rating [borderline M ;) ]


**Disclaimer:**Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm making no money off of this and am simply destroying the sandcastles.

* * *

**Title: **Restraint  
**Author:** Jade_Max  
**Characters: **Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex  
**Genre: **Is "Voyeurism" a genre? UST ;)  
**Era:** The Clone Wars  
**Summary:**Ahsoka enjoys a little eye candy

**Author's note: **This is totally the fault of a friend of mine who wanted a little something of Rex to drool over. You know who you are ;)

Risqué – and deserved of a STRONG "T" rating [borderline M ;) ]

* * *

**Restraint**

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was known for many things.

For her temperance and ability to balance her volatile Master. For her prowess in battle with the dual blades of her lightsabres. For her reckless charges and impulsive decisions. For her determination in the face of seemingly impossible odds.

What she _wasn't_ known for was her restraint.

It those who said she was reckless and prone to impulse could have seen her in those moments, they would never have made the accusation again.

Ahsoka lay flat out in a maintenance duct, her natural camouflage working to her advantage as she peered through the cracks of a grate, her chin on her folded hands. Riveted to the drama unfolding below her, she hummed a soft murmur of approval that wouldn't be heard above the circulating air.

Below her, his head tilted back, eyes closed, was the golden, gloriously naked epitome of manhood stepping under the hot spray of a shower.

Streams of water rushed in rivulets across his head, catching on the bare bristle of his blonde hair before being forced down and across his skull. As he lifted his face from the spray, the droplets caught on sinfully thick lashes, coating them even from a distance, with crystalline brilliance. One globule broke away from his lashes as he tilted his head to the side, sliding down the strong line of his austere nose to linger on the tip before dropping to the bow of his mouth.

Firm lips were slightly parted and his tongue darted out to taste the droplet. A pink pad of temptation, it appeared quickly, teasing and tantalizing her with what it might feel like against her own lips.

Another bead of moisture dribbled from his skull, down the craggy, strong lines of his face, loving caressing the hollows that didn't fade even now when he attempted to relax.

He shifted, turning, bracing both hands on the wall behind the shower, presenting his back to her as he dipped his neck to soak his head and shoulders. His powerful muscles rippled enticing beneath his skin as he semi-stretched, water coursing over his neck and down his spine to his buttocks, lovingly caressing each and every contour of his perfectly defined musculature.

A sigh reached her as he hung his head, continuing to let the water stream off his body, his deltoids bunching as he adjusted the way his arms held his weight. Inundated as he was, water slid in rivers of liquid to snake around his thighs and down across the tense tendons behind his knees before caressing his well-defined calves.

Her mouth went dry as he shifted one foot, his ankle twisting, the long line of his arch straightening as he flexed his toes and repositioned it for better balance, the digits spread for maximum traction on the slick shower floor. His toes were all annoyingly straight, except the little one on the left foot which was canted at a slight angle towards the others, water pooling around it as it slid towards the drain.

He turned.

And Ahsoka's gaze traveled back upwards.

Following the water as it skimmed over his shins and tracing the path up and over his knees, his thigh muscles bunched as he moved. Adjusting his stance to the spray, the water eased in its force, splintering and spreading, trailing in multiple streams downwards even as it followed it back to the source, towards the inside of his thigh to-

A gasp caught in her throat, riveted to the sight of Rex. _All_ of Rex; every long, hard, silken inch as water cascaded down and across, one hand reaching up to-

Previous viewings hadn't provided _this_ kind of experience!

Breathing through her nose as she struggled not to hyperventilate, she swallowed hard, her eyes traveling over the cut, ripped muscles of his abs to his defined pectorals, bunching and flexing, water sliding between the crevasses that shifted, disappearing and reappearing, as his hand moved.

Her gaze dropped, wide-eyed, silently urging him to continue - and he stilled.

Darting to look at his eyes, she exhaled softly upon seeing they were still closed, water covering his visage as he tilted it backwards. As she watched, he straightened, lifting both hands to rub the water off his face.

Rex's eyes opened, sweeping the area for a moment before focusing on the grate where she was hidden behind. Certain he couldn't see her, his half smile and quirk of an eyebrow caught her off guard as he placed his hands on his hips, framing his magnificence in a way it didn't need.

"Enjoying the show, Commander?"

She squeaked and ducked away. Being caught, however, didn't stop her from enjoying the show; it simply stopped her from trying to hide. The next day, when Rex appeared to have his shower, Ahsoka was back in her customary place – with one exception.

She pulled the grate off.

_Fin_


End file.
